No Echo
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Alfred meets Ivan at Auschwitz to discuss a few things, but it seems Ivan wants to discuss more. Minor Russia/America Wings of Wax side-story


Ah, I miss writing Cold War, haven't done it in a while so I thought about doing a one-shot of the two but it's more of a one-sided pairing in this story considering that this is part of the Wings of Wax universe.

Summery: Alfred meets Ivan at Auschwitz to discuss a few things, but it seems Ivan wants to discuss more.

Warnings: cussing, mentions of war, mentions of the holocaust, injured Prussia, minor blood, minor violence

Pairings: one-sides Russia/ America, hinted Germany/ America (this is the main pairing in the Wings of Wax story line after all)

NOTES! The Russian military were the first to really investigate the concentration camps, Americans came in later, but because this is my story and Alfred likes to stick his nose into foreign affairs, he comes to check things out on his own.

NOTES II! I've never been to Auschwitz, however I've been to two other concentration camps that are in Germany, and both of them had a synagogue (this is the Jewish equivalent to a church for those of you who don't know) so I think there might be one, if not, well… this is Hetalia and anything can be in a fanfic.

NOTE III! Ludwig never knew that Gilbert was taken from his hiding place at Antonio's home; he thought that Gilbert was still there. Antonio never said anything due to the fact that if he were to speak, he would be killed.

On with the fic!

* * *

**No Echo**

**One-shot**

**

* * *

**

The crunching of gravel under heavy, black boots was rather disturbing when you could hear it and your own heartbeat in a large area. Sure there are people around, speaking Russian and Polish with minor German thrown in, but their voices didn't echo in the wide area, it seems that only your heart and shoes could make enough noise to be heard over the voices.

Alfred looked about, trying to find a familiar face, but knowing Ivan, he was somewhere that he deemed exciting. There is nothing exciting here; this place was nothing but a hell on earth for those who have witnessed its horrors first hand. The American walked over to a Russian soldier, asking where the commander of the troop stationed here was.

The solider said that he was in the synagogue and he pointed Alfred in the direction of it. Heading to the location, Alfred glanced around and saw soldiers helping the people who had suffered, he saw them getting medical attention and some food. The prisoners were being put into military trucks to be taken to towns for more help.

Reaching the building, Alfred looked up to see the Star of David above the door. "You've caused a lot of trouble, haven't you…" He mumbled as he glanced away, opening the wooden doors. It was cold inside; the only light came from the windows.

Again, it was too quiet in here for Alfred's liking, but a cough caught his attention. In the front seat was a rather tall figure, wearing his signature scarf and a military hat, his right arm seemed to be moving as if he was petting something, soft Russian was being spoke.

"Russia." Alfred spoke, watching the petting arm stop and the man turned his head, a smile on his face but his eyes held something else in them.

"Privet Amerika, vhat are you doing here?" Ivan asked in accented English with the smile still on his face.

"Cut the crap Russia, you know I can speak your damn language, don't even try to speak in your butchered English." The American snapped, speaking perfect Russian.

Ivan frowned and looked forward at the front of the building. "Why are you here America? I thought you were dealing with Japan, yes?"

"I am, but I have to wait to end my war with him as of the moment." Alfred frowned deeply; he didn't want to go into details about the bombs. Kiku will probably hate him for it but this war needs to end, no matter what it takes to stop it. Alfred was just happy that he didn't have to drop one of the bombs on Berlin like originally planned.

He would probably never forgive himself for ever doing something like that. However he could never forgive Ivan for invading and causing damage.

A loud, wet cough snapped the blond from his thoughts, blue-eyes watched as Ivan began to pet something again. "Who is with you?"

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours." Alfred glared; he could hear the smugness in Ivan's voice.

"I'm here to investigate, now answer my question."

"I think you know who he is very well, comrade." The younger blond blinked and carefully walked over, only to almost scream and drop to his knees at who it was that Ivan had been petting in such a sick and happy way.

It was Gilbert, and he looked barely anything like himself. He was dressed in the filthy, torn striped outfits that the prisoners were given with a few small stains of blood and mud on the filthy clothing. He was so thin under the baggy clothing that Alfred could easily see some of the bones in his hands and the veins underneath the pale and sickly skin.

His eyes were closed but Alfred could see the very dark circles under the sunken eyes. The Prussian's cheekbones could be seen and his lips were dry but a line of spit and blood poured out of the corners and onto Ivan's lap where his head was resting. On his arm was a set of numbers, 00000, his identification tattoo.

"Wha- why is he here? Gilbert's supposed to be in S-!"

"Spain?" Ivan chuckled as he stroked Gilbert's cheek; a small shiver ran up Alfred's spine at the violent jolt that Gilbert made. "My dear America, Prussia left Spain weeks ago. They found where he was and dragged him back, forcing him to continue living here. My little treasure told me so himself." Ivan smiled and the other felt as if the room lost a few degrees of heat.

"You see, he was able to escape using his wits from his younger days, but in this modern world the ways of old are no match to the ways of new technology and strategies. Once his brother's bosses discovered he ran away, they found and brought him back. They were going to execute him two days ago but we stopped that from happening. I'm my little treasure's savior!" The Russian smiled once more.

Alfred clenched his fists in anger. "I wouldn't call you his savior if you keep calling him that."

"Oh but he is my little treasure, I claim this land as mind and I'm planning on gaining what was originally his land now that Germany had surrendered and lost the war."

A chuckle came from the taller of the two. "You looked so pissed when I found you holding Germany as he cried and gripped you like a whimpering infant, he looked so weak that I wanted to smash his head in between my hands, show the bastard true strength. I think he deserves that after looking like such a fool, what a pathetic nation, can you believe that he almost brought Europe to its knees?"

"Don't talk bad about Ludwig!" Alfred hollered, and yet he barely heard an echo in the building. "You would be crying to if you realized that your boss was a psycho who tried to wipe out so many different people to get what they wanted, saying it all for the good of the country, of you!"

Ivan looked at him, his eyes hardened for a split second before going back to normal as Alfred was sent to the floor in pain. It seems that Ivan had hit him in the ribs with his pipe, and said pipe was still in his hands as he stood, glaring down at Alfred who glared back.

"You are wrong comrade." He lifted Alfred up by the collar of his jacket so they were looking at one another. "I have known for far too long what my boss is doing, and I'm not going to stop him if it means that others will become one with me, for my loneliness to end." He then slammed his lips against Alfred's, forcing him into a lip lock and shoving his tongue into the other's unwilling mouth.

Alfred struggled against Ivan, hitting him with his fists and trying to get him to let go. He did everything he could to get the warm, wet foreign object out of his mouth but if he were to bite the appendage, then Ivan would do more damage to him, not only with the pipe but with his physical strength and the guns he was probably hiding on his person.

The kiss ended with a wet pop and Alfred look in a few gulps of wonderful air that he had needed. A small line of mixed saliva came down the corner of his mouth and he tasted vodka on his lips. "Mother fucker…" He growled and Ivan smiled.

"You know it always ends up like this, we argue, fight, or do both, and we end it with a kiss."

"Go to hell…"

"If I were you, I'd keep this between us, what if your precious Ludwig was to know you kissed another man, a fellow comrade, one that fought alongside you in the war Germany started?" Ivan chuckled as he sat down once more, having let Alfred drop to the stone floor with a hard thud.

The American glared deeply as he wiped his mouth. "Don't you dare say his name with that disgusting tongue of yours… and you're not my comrade, to me you're a roadblock that's in my way of making this world better." He chose to ignore the last part of Ivan's statement; he wasn't in the mood to fight about who had started the war.

Ivan frowned and sighed. "Again with that silly hero talk, have you realized that nothing you can do can make this horrible little world better?"

"I'm not speaking as a hero; I'm speaking as a nation. As a new superpower it's my duty to make things right where I am needed. I've got a good friend that's trapped on your side of the world who needs help, and it looks like I have another friend to help." Blue-eyes glanced at the former Kingdom of Prussia before returning to look at the persona of the USSR. "Ludwig won't let you take him away."

"That is where you are wrong little Alfred," there was venom in the tone that Ivan spoke as he said Alfred's real name; "you and the rest of the world cannot stop me from taking what it mine. Prussia will be mine and there are other nations that will become one with me soon, very soon." The smile on Ivan's face turned into a sinister grin and he turned to Gilbert.

"He needs to go to a hospital, I found him in here begging for forgiveness as he suffered from the pain of his own wounds and those of the others. You can let him see his precious little 'West' but remember," Ivan stood to tower over the younger nation, "he belongs to me."

With that, Ivan saluted Alfred and walked out of the building. Alfred let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and sat down in the seat where Ivan had been, burying his face into his hands and letting out a loud scream.

Again, there was no echo.

Three days later, Alfred brought Gilbert to Ludwig and witnessed them breakdown from all the horrors they had to face. He left them alone in that hospital room just to sit in the hall and question why he even calls himself a hero at times.

END

* * *

I like Alfred being serious, I really do, and it helps with his character. I also like writing Ivan as a 'villain' in the Wings of Wax universe, so it's really fun for me to make him seem so evil even though he isn't really a villain at all.

The Russians did put an end to Auschwitz, I learned this while reading a wonderfully written story by a holocaust survivor, the book is called Night and I suggest that people need to read it; it's one of the greatest books I've ever read.

The friend in Russia's control that Alfred mentions is Toris, remember that he lived with Alfred for a while and they are very good friends. Gilbert is also a very good friend of Alfred's; America had a strong relationship with Prussia since they were allies during the Revolutionary War and the American Civil War. Prussia fought for the north, in case you were wondering.

In my head-cannon, Ludwig killed Hitler; you might see that later on in the Wings of Wax universe if I ever get around to writing it down, it will probably do side-by-side with this story and the story of Gilbert's time in Auschwitz.

Gilbert's time in Auschwitz allows him to be the representation of the Holocaust, taking in the pain and suffering of those who were sent to camps, seeing as in my head-cannon, the camps were not part of any countries, they were their own land which allowed Gilbert to take control of them and to take on the people who were forced to live in them.

Anyway, who knows when I'll get around to writing those stories down, I still have a boat load of other stories to work on. *sighs* Damn, I give myself too much work.

Bah, sorry for the not-really-Cold-War thing, but I've wanted to do something like this for a while now.

Please review.


End file.
